1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, electronic components are mounted on a printed circuit board (printed board) on which a wiring pattern is formed. The electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board include a central processing unit (CPU), capacitors, control integrated circuits (ICs), and a power supply unit, and they generate a relatively large amount of heat during operation. Accordingly, the electronic apparatus is configured to radiate the heat generated by the electronic components during operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-101259 discloses a power module assembly in which a heat radiating plate fixed to a power module is attached to a heat radiating case with heat conductive grease, a groove is formed at least on the surface of the heat radiating plate to which the heat radiating case is attached or on the surface of the heat radiating case to which the heat radiating plate is attached, and injection holes for injecting the heat conductive grease into the space between the heat radiating plate and the heat radiating case are formed on the heat radiating plate or the heat radiating case.